BECAUSE OF YOU
by Colombiana of your dreams
Summary: ALICE IS TRAPED IN A REALL ABUSEIVE RELATIONSHIP WITH JAMES CAN BELLA,EDWARD, AND JASPER SHOW HER THAT SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THEN JAMES AND A CHANCE A TRUE HAPPINESS.


**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**A/N: I GOT THIS IDEA AFTER WATCHING THE BECAUSE OF YOU VID OF KELLY AND REBA.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA THE SONG AND CHARICTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS AND CREATERS.**

**THANK YOU~COLOMBIANA OF YOUR DREAMS~**

It was a warm night in Washington, not so humid so I let my hair down tonight. I was in my dressing room waiting for my partner Alice Cullen to get here so she could help me with my makeup before we went on stage to sing tonight. That's we do Alice and I we sing at the Whitlock café and night club. We are the clubs head liners. We got the job mainly cause of Alice and due to the fact that the owner, Jasper Whitlock is very sweet on Alice and his half brother is Edward is sweet on me, and I on him. Sadly though Jaspers love is one sided. Sadly Alice my dear little pixie was in a dangerous and abusive relationship with a mean, horrid man called James. Now when they were out in the public eye James was the sweetest most caring bow in the whole world but when they were alone he would beat and hurt Alice to no end. That's why I was getting anxious Alice was late and nothing have better happened to her or I swear to god I will rip off that mans favorite appendage. I heard the back stage door slam open it was Alice she was wearing a short black dress and a wide brim hat and strangely at 7:30Pm large framed sunglasses."Hey Pixie" I called to her. "Hey bells" she said as she walked past me and looking down so as not to look me in the eyes. I looked at her. "Alice?" I called out to her but she just ignored me and walked to our dressing room. I turn and looked at James he just smiled and said "Hello Miss Swan. As he turned to walk to the main room, no dought to flirt with one of the many girls in the café I flashed him the bird. As I walked towards my dressing room I felt a soft cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward. "Hello Mr. Whitlock" I said "Hello to you Miss Bella, I just came to wish you ladies good luck tonight" He said with a light pink blush gracing his pale lovely face. "Why thank you Mr. Whitlock". I went to turn to walk to my dressing room but I felt a tug on my shoulder yet again. "there is one more thing I think you should be aware of Miss Bella, I saw James and Alice pull up in his black Caddie and I heard the sound punches and sobs coming from the car before they walked out and James was dragging Alice by the elbow" Said Edward. "I know you girls are like sisters, and it's no secret that Jazz really is crazy about Alice but if he should find out that, that no good thug has been hurting Miss Alice all hell will break loses". He told me in a low tone. "yes I understand don't worry none Eddie I'll find out what's going on ok, now I got to go get ready the shows going to start soon." I told him putting my hand in his. His face turned an even cuter shade of pink once he realized my hand was in his. Clearing his throat he let go of my hand "ok see you out there Miss Bella".

I walked in tossing my hat and purse on to a chair I had done my hair at home so all I had to do was get dressed. Alice was putting cover up on her face and trying to blend it into her skin near her eye. I looked at our reflections in the vanity. "Let me guess it was your felt again this time right?" I asked while taking the brush from her hand and I helped her with her makeup. "Yeah, but I should not have asked him for new curtains in the bed room" she said as new tears weld in her eyes. That was the last straw… this was what my Pixie girl had become in the cores of a year? A weak image of who she once was. Hell I can't even remember the last time she smiled it had been that long. This had to stop. I slammed the brush on the table grabbed her and made her look at me. "CURTTINS!? THAT'S WHY HE POPED YOU ONE?!, so what next Al?, cutting your lip open because you asked for food?" I yelled she just kept looking down at her feet "what's happened to you Pixie?" I asked "the old Alice would never let some thug treat her like this ,your strong" "I love him Bells" she said in a squeaky tone. "You love him!?'' I stated. "Yes and James loves me" she said. "BULL! , Alice that's not love a man would never hurt the woman he loves, look at Eddie and me he would never dare hurt me" I said "And it pains me cause you know dame well the Jazzy has more than once confessed his love for you and you turn him down to be with that, that, that MONSTER!" I now had tears in my eyes I couldn't bare seeing my little pixie in pain it was too much. "5 minutes ladies" called the stage manager. "Ok thanks" I called. "Listen Alice this conversation is not over after the show we are going to talk". I open the door to the room and storm out no realizing James was lurking in the shadows. He stomped into the room and grabbed Alice by the neck "What the hell was that all about!?" He screamed "Nothing love" she said with fear in her voice. "You have better not rat me out Mary Alice Cullen, or I swore to god it will be the last thing you will ever do". He threatened griping harder on to her neck. "I swear I would never do that Jimmy, I love you, you know that" she gasped. "Good" he sneered and through her to the ground, living her alone to collect herself. Once she was alone she picked herself up and reapplied her makeup and to let go some of her fear and anger smashed a vase full of perfect red roses that Jasper gave her just a day a go. She ran at god speed to make it to the stage just as the 2nd intro was given.

The curtain went up the band started to play a soft yet sad melody…all eyes were on us as I started to sing I locked eyes with Edward and he gave me a smile and I smiled back, the I saw Jasper and instead of his signature sweet smile it was his jaw locked and anger in his eyes as he was watching James circle the room and sit with a pasty red head right in front of us. Right in front of Alice. Alice was left in shock I had to jab her so she could even sing her part. We sang the whole time Alice's beautiful voice never faltered but her eyes could never hide what she was feeling, if looks could kill James would be six feet under by now. Tears welled up in her eyes but she never shed them. As the song came to a finish James did the unthinkable he grabbed that pasty red head by the face and kissed her full on the mouth Alice's moth drop open and she walked off the stage I was left in shock on the stage this time James had gone too far. I could hear Edward in the back ground of the café trying to keep Jasper back so that he would not jump the bar and them be taken to jail for murder. But in all fairness I would join him if I could. James excused himself and went to find Alice, at that moment Edward let Jasper go and we fallowed the two timing monster to our dressing room.

"WHY? Why? Would you do that Jimmy? You know I love you. Why would you do that to me!?" Alice yelled though giant sobs her makeup running down her sweet face. "Listen Alice I tell you what to do you don't tell me what to do got it!?" he said grabbing her face. Alice got out of his grip and shoved him away. "Not anymore Jazz and Bella were right you're no good for me I'm done with you for good." She stated with strength in her voice. "You aren't going no were Alice you mine you got that mine" he screamed. "No!" she yelled struggling to get out of his death like grip. At the yell we rushed in just in time to see James sock Alice right in the face she fell to the floor with a loud bang. "Alice!" I cried rushing to her side as I picked her up fresh red blood flowed from her tiny nose. "You monster!" I yelled. By this time Jasper had James by the throat and was about to beat him to a bloody pulp. Alice looked over at James tears in her eyes. "Jazzy please wait don't!" she called out all four of us turned to look at her in surprise. "What!? But Miss Alice!" but Jasper was cut in mid sentence when Alice said "Not here take it outside" "Gladly ma'am. Ed would like to join me?" he asked "my pleasure" he stated. The both took a hold of James and headed towards the back ally. "Oh I so sorry Miss Bella would you like a shot at the rat?" Jasper asked sticking his head back in the door way.

"Yes Jazz thank you I'll be right there" I replied. We soon heard the sounds of punches being thrown and yelps of pain. I helped Alice to a chair and cleaned up her nose. "You were right Bella, I should have listened to you. How could I have been so blind?" she asked as she hugged me. "You were in love or so you thought, and love makes us do crazy things even hurt ourselves, I'm just glad you figgerd this out before you were seriously hurt." I said. Soon we were interrupted when Jasper walked in "Miss Bella it's your turn to have a go" he said. "Thanks Jazz" I said as I walked out the door and winked at him. Soon you could hear the sound of a grown man crying as he lost his most prized appendage. (Hey I said he was going to lose it.) Jasper came in and sat next to Alice. "Are you feeling a bit better there Miss Alice" he asked taking her hand in his. "Yeah thank you Jazz" she said with a weak smile. "But why did this have to happen to me?" she asked with new tears in her eyes. "I always tried to be a good person and fallowed the golden rule (treat others like you wish to be treated) and yet this happened" she cried into her hands. Jasper quickly took her into his arms and held her tight. "Now Miss Alice please don't think those things at all you are the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the world, and that monster didn't know what a great treasure he had." He whispered into her ear, as he stroked her hair. "Miss Alice please hear me out now, ok I know your still hurt and it is going to take you some time before you can trust and open your heart to anyone, but when the time comes I pray that when you do you'll open it to me, because like I said and I will say again, I'm crazy about you Miss Alice Cullen and I would go to the moon and back to make you my girl." He told her while looking into her golden brown eyes. By this time ofcorse Edward and I were listening at the door, holding our breaths and on to each other waiting to hear what's Alice's response would be.

"Oh my Jasper do you really mean it?" she asked holding on to his hands. "Ofcorse Miss Alice I adore you, and I would do anything to make you happy" he said. "Jasper if you promise to be patchent with me, I will promis you to open my heart to you that is if you will have me." She said while casting her eyes towards the floor. "Miss Alice I've dreamt of this moment for a long time, having you as my girl would make me the happiest man alive, if you will have me too." He stated. "I will with all my heart" she said. Jasper smiled down at Alice and blushed a nice shade of scarlet. "Um Miss Alice would it be too much if I asked to kiss you?" he asked her while looking into her eyes yet again. Alice gave a giggle and stood up on her tip toes and puckered her lips. Jasper bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "It's about time" I called when I walk into the room. Both Alice and Jasper looked at us with rosy blushes on their faces.

From that day on the four of us were closer than ever and 2 years later Edward and I were engaged. Alice and Jasper grew closer and closer with each passing day. And after our wedding Jasper took Alice to California, and proposed to her at sun set in, Catalina Island. Their wedding was the most beautiful one yet. (Next to mine) and I guess it's what they say sometimes god introduces us to the wrong people in life, so we could be thankful for the right ones he does give us. And Alice sure found the most beautiful blessing.


End file.
